


one more taste of your lips just to bring me back

by loveylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Breakup Sex, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Louis in Panties, Louis likes to feel pretty, M/M, SO, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, but they’re broken up, hendall is a stunt, imma slut for bottom louis, just read and find out what else, lmao i’m not, sorry - Freeform, that’s why they broke up, um based on love you goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveylou/pseuds/loveylou
Summary: “I should go.”He dropped the box. Harry stepped closer.The hand around his wrist left, going to hover over the curve of his hip where the jumper had ridden up. Harry wasn’t touching him and Louis felt frustrated that he wasn’t taking the opportunity for escape. He took a step back, breath hitching when Harry followed.“You-I haven’t seen you in a skirt since…” Harry trailed off, his voice filled with too much emotion for this to be the short, simple goodbye it was supposed to be.Louis swallowed harshly, but offered, “Since the AMAs after party at Niall’s.”Harry nodded slowly, his eyes drifting up and over every inch of Louis, drinking in the sight as if it was the last time.It is, Louis told himself, it’s over. Leave. Leave.“Fuck. You, you look so pretty, I- dammit,” and then Harry was finally looking at Louis' face, eyes sharp and darkening into something that Louis was familiar with. He couldn’t breathe with Harry’s eyes on him, heavy. His heart was stuttering unevenly and he jumped when his back hit the wall, gasping softly.“Why?” Harry asked, his fingers finally brushing the hem of his skirt.aka harry loves louis, but is it goodbye?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	one more taste of your lips just to bring me back

**Author's Note:**

> hi so idk if any of you like read my shit but basically i’m going through a family thing and i won’t be updating anything so i’m posting this because i just finished editing it yesterday
> 
> i hope you enjoy it, even if you’re not a reader of any of my other stuff! 
> 
> lmk what you think

Louis was making a mistake. He knew he was making a mistake. His phone buzzed from the bed and Louis abandoned staring at himself in the mirror to look at it. 

**_hazza_ **

_ An hour, right?  _

Louis knew that Harry didn’t need to check, they had planned everything out over the time period of two hours last night. Louis would be over to their-  _ Harry’s  _ flat and picking up the stuff he hadn’t stormed out with two weeks ago. 

Something caught in his throat, tears rushed to his eyes and Louis cursed under his breath, reprimanding himself, “Dammit, no more crying. You broke up with him. You’re the strong one. You are the strong one.”

He wasn’t strong, he had cried for a week straight, ignoring each and every call about missed interviews and recording sessions. Then Zayn, who Niall had called as reinforcement from outside the band, showed up outside his hotel room and wouldn’t stop knocking until Louis had opened it, choking on a sob and dressed in one of Harry’s old jumpers. 

Two hours later, after Zayn stuffed Louis stuff into a bag and smuggled him out the back of the hotel, he had ended up in Zayn’s flat and it was also, subsequently, the first time Louis had met Gigi Hadid as Zayn’s girlfriend. 

The supermodel had taken the situation in stride, it’s not exactly everyday your boyfriend’s ex-bandmate shows up in your home sobbing over another ex-bandmate that he had been in a rumored and closeted relationship with, and made Louis tea while he recited what happened to Zayn. 

Harry and Kendall. That had been (still was but Louis wasn’t going to admit that) Louis’ problem. The stupid pap pictures of them on the yacht with Kendall in Louis’ spot, straddling Harry with his hands wrapped around her wrists. He had tried to ignore it, he really did, deleting any article mentioning them, but then when his boyfriend came home late that night, smelling of expensive perfume, Louis snapped. 

He hadn’t meant to accuse Harry of cheating, he knows that he never would, but his chest was aching with the weight of those pictures and the way the faint trace of perfume suffocated him. Harry had yelled right back that he saw Louis and Eleanor together all the fucking time and how it wasn’t different, how he could’ve been cheating on him from the beginning. Louis had dissolved into a mess of tears at that, he always did when they fought, and with his eyes red and blurry with tears that he couldn’t really discern as sad or angry as he grabbed an already packed bag that he always had laying around, although it had never served this purpose. Harry had been hovering in the doorway of their bedroom, apology in his eyes, regret staining his expression. Louis shoved past him, When the larger man had grabbed his wrist, Louis was halfway out the door and didn’t let Harry finish his sentence. “Eleanor knows it’s a stunt. She doesn’t look at me like she wants anything from me except a paycheck. Kendall, she, she’s been eyeing you at every event for years and she was in  _ my  _ spot, touching you. She wants more than a stunt, Harry,” he had said, pausing when Harry’s grip loosened, voice lower, “Maybe she’ll finally get more with me out of the way.” He caught sight of damp green eyes and loose, wild curls, his heart that was cracking under the weight of his bleeding words shattered, but he slammed the door shut and walked away. 

The first half of week two was spent at Zayn’s flat, less crying and more sitting in the guest room in sweats and an old t-shirt watching stupid rom coms because as he blubbered to Zayn one night, “I always refused to watch them with him.”

The second half was also spent at Zayn’s flat, but Louis had finally gotten a semblance of control, engaging with his best friend that he didn’t see nearly enough after he had left the band. Gigi, who practically lived with Zayn, was sweet and funny and Louis found himself spending time with both of them. 

The three of them had been playing a board game, scrabble to be exact, and Zayn was complaining about Louis cheating (which he really wasn’t cheating  _ that  _ much) when Louis phone went off and he answered it without looking at the screen. 

“‘Lo?” His voice was muffled with a laugh.

_ “Louis?” _

He had stopped cold at the voice, his hand stilling mid-word as he swallowed, “Harry.”

Zayn’s head had snapped over in concern at the name and Louis pushed away from the table, his breath caught in his throat, something ugly wrapping around his lungs until he couldn’t breath. 

His gut burned with the need to hear those words. Five words. Two fucking sentences. Louis wanted nothing more than to hear Harry whisper, “I’m sorry. I love you,” but all he got was static and then Harry’s murmur of,  _ “Are you busy tomorrow? I finally got your stuff packed up.” _

It had hit like a sucker punch and Louis slid to the ground by the couch, fighting the tears clogging his voice. Pain clawed through him and he had heard Harry’s concerned voice repeating softly,  _ “Louis?” _

Louis coughed, but his voice still cracked when he replied, “Uh, yeah, that’s fine. Text me, hm? I have to go.”

_ “Wait, Lou, I-“ _

He hung up and flung his phone across the room, crying into his knees as Zayn wrapped him in a hug. 

“I hate him,” he had sobbed. The whistle of a kettle came from the kitchen as Zayn squeezed him tighter, and it felt like the only thing holding him together as the weight settled on him. The words sounded too much like  _ ‘I love him’  _ and the thought had made Louis’  heart shatter all over again. 

Louis woke up the next morning tucked into his temporary bed with a twitter feed full of  _ #Hendall _ pictures from last night. The two of them had been leaving a nightclub, Harry’s hand close to cupping the back of Kendall’s neck. Another ache went through him, but instead of sparking a fresh bout of tears, Louis felt himself burning with jealousy and anger, which felt far better and far more dangerous. 

The dull memory of his short text conversation with Harry that had occurred later when he had picked up his phone and saw the message there. The conversation had stretched out because Louis didn’t want to seem desperate with quick replies. Now, here he was, staring down at his phone with a frown twisting his lips. 

**_louis_ **

_ is it too much trouble if i stop by early?  _

**_hazza_ **

_ No, of course not, you know the way? _

**_louis_ **

_ yeah _

He swallowed the,  _ how could i forget?  _ and turned back to the mirror. 

It was no secret to people around him that Louis liked to feel pretty. So much so that the first time Louis had skipped into rehearsal, a skirt snug on his hips, no one had blinked an eye. He didn’t wear them in public, he couldn’t, not with Modest controlling everything about his life, but he wore them everywhere else. 

With the crazy schedule they had created, busy with the new album they were set to release in a week, Louis had stopped having time for feeling pretty. 

But here he was, in Har- his favourite skirt, white and pleated and flattering to his small waist and thick thighs. The small pudge of his belly bulged out slightly, but instead of the lang of self loathing he usually felt at the sight, Louis smiled before slipping on a white collared shirt and a soft purple jumper. 

He felt pretty and he toyed with the ends of his skirt before picking up his keys and his phone and opening the bedroom door. Luckily, neither Zayn or Gigi were around, meaning he avoided the look Zayn would have given him at his attire, so he left, locking the door behind him with the key under the mat. 

* * *

Louis was really fucking stupid. He shouldn’t have worn the skirt. What was he thinking? Louis couldn’t do this. He was staring at Harry’s door, his hands shaking as he tried to knock, but backed out at least ten times.

Something in him was deathly afraid that he would find Kendall behind that door, one of Harry’s shirts brushing her thighs, slim and perfect, everything he wasn’t. He was terrified that she would fill more than just his space in public, but in thei-  _ Harry’s _ home. But shoved his fear down, squaring his jaw and knocking three times, the sound far too soft for the harsh emotions crawling through him. 

When it swung open seconds later, the air in Louis’ lungs left in a swift rush as his eyes fell upon Harry for the first time in two weeks.  _ Two whole fucking weeks.  _

He looked different somehow and Louis forced himself not to stare to figure out the difference as he avoided eye contact. He swallowed dryly when Harry stood there, the weight of his gaze falling over Louis’ outfit, Louis shifted, something stirring in his belly at the intensity of the moment. 

“Hey, can I come in?”

Harry jerked as if he had fallen asleep and nodded, Louis’ eyes fixed on his jaw before flitting down to the floor when Harry stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. 

Louis had lived in the flat for three years, but he felt like a stranger entering it, eyes drifting over the walls to find any differences. There weren’t any except for the mess of half-filled boxes, the sight of his stuff out in the open instead of in its place next to Harry’s sent nausea rolling through him. 

“Do you want some tea?”

Shaking his head, Louis tried to pry his tongue from where it had stuck to the bottom of his mouth, but when he realized that the steadiness of his voice wasn’t guaranteed he just let the silence continue. 

“I, um, sorry, it’s a bit of a mess. I thought I had it all, but-”

Louis thoughts were racing, barely comprehending Harry’s words, before his mouth opened and he blurted out the only thing he could coherently form as a thought, “Did you fuck her?”

Harry froze and Louis turned, eyes drifting up and finally meeting Harry’s as tears brushed his lash line, “What?”

His voice was weak and Louis felt himself swallow guiltily before repeating more firmly, “Did you fuck her? Did she sleep where I used t-? Fuck,” his voice cracked, “Forget it. I’m sorry,” he looked down ashamed, “I don’t know what came over me.”

He hurried over to the boxes and shoved the loose items into them haphazardly, Louis picked one up and headed for the door when a hand wrapped around his wrist, halting him. Harry was staring at him, emerald eyes that Louis was sure he had memorized every shade of, darkened into something Louis had never seen before. 

“I-” he tried, an apology on his lips but then Harry’s voice was low and sad, “No. I never fucked her. I never wanted to.”

Louis couldn’t stop the tears that time, “I should go.”

He dropped the box. Harry stepped closer.

The hand around his wrist left, going to hover over the curve of his hip where the jumper had ridden up to show the hug of the skirt on his curves. Harry wasn’t touching him and Louis felt frustrated that he wasn’t taking the opportunity for escape. He took a step back, breath hitching when Harry followed. 

“You-I haven’t seen you in a skirt since…” Harry trailed off, his voice filled with too much emotion for this to be the short, simple goodbye it was supposed to be. 

Louis swallowed harshly, but offered, “Since the AMAs after party at Niall’s.”

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes drifting up and over every inch of Louis, drinking in the sight as if it was the last time. 

_ It is,  _ Louis told himself,  _ it’s over. Leave. Leave.  _

“Fuck. You, you look so pretty, I- dammit,” and then Harry was finally looking at Louis' face, eyes sharp and darkening into something that Louis was familiar with. He couldn’t breathe with Harry’s eyes, dark and heavy studying him. His heart was stuttering unevenly and he jumped when his back hit the wall, gasping softly. 

“ _ Why? _ ” Harry asked, his fingers finally brushing the hem of his skirt. 

The question could mean anything, it was a single word that Louis could have answered with almost anything. 

“I just, it was a coincidence,” he lifted his chin, feigning confidence, ”completely forgot I was coming until you texted me. Was already wearing this.” The nonchalance he was attempting might have been convincing if it hadn’t come out in a breathless voice that sounded like it was bordering on a whimper. 

“You didn’t forget,” Harry was close enough that his breath brushed over Louis’ cheekbones, warm and familiar. Louis eyes squeezed shut, as if it would give him some sort of resistance to the honey-sweet voice grating against his ears and the fingers toying with Louis’ skirt.

The silence that stretched between them echoed in the empty space of Louis’ chest, where his heart was dangerously trying to piece itself back together. 

“Open your eyes,” Harry’s voice was a low hum, a familiar tone edging the words. It was an order, Louis’ eyes snapped open, fixing on the bared skin of Harry’s collarbone, “Look at me.”

His eyes flitted up to meet Harry’s, “Tell me the truth, Louis, you know I detest liars. Did you forget?” 

Louis was hot, a blush clinging to his skin as he kept his eyes locked on Harry’s, voice barely a gasped whimper, “No.”

When Harry sang softly under his breath, pressing closer to Louis until there was barely a breath’s width between them, Louis felt his resolve crumble “My heart’s already breaking, baby, go on twist the knife. Oh, why you wearing that to walk out of my life?”

Louis wet his lips, tongue darting out before he rose on his tiptoes and molded his lips to Harry’s slightly parted ones. There was a moment of hesitation before Louis was pinned to the wall, Harry delving into his mouth with a fervor that had Louis falling pliant with a small sound building in his throat. 

Louis threw himself into the feeling, memories rushing through him as Harry’s hand gripped his waist, letting himself get overwhelmed with the familiar feeling of  _ this. _

Harry tasted the same, like honey, something warm that Louis could never quite place, and something new that was salty and wet. It ran over their lips and it wasn’t until Harry pulled back and wiped the tears away with a soft touch that Louis realized he was crying. 

Harry looked ready to pull away, looking at Louis’ eyes, hesitation building in his own.

Something charged zinged the air and sent a shiver down Louis spine as he clawed at Harry’s shirt, a silk button up that Louis had bought him, trying to bring him closer, “Please,” he cried, voice mixed with tears, lips quivering as they hesitantly brushed over Harry’s, pulling back to look him in the eyes, “please.”

It was slower this time when Harry kissed him, hand cupping under his chin as curls brushed his cheeks and Harry’s tongue traced over his bottom lip. It was so slow that Louis felt him self rushing back, lost in the swirl of memories that accompanied Harry’s kiss.

The hand on his waist drifted down, playing with the hem of Louis’ skirt before slipping under it to thumb over the warm, sensitive skin of Louis’ thigh. He whined into the kiss and then Harry was pulling back, eyes fixing on the string of saliva that connected to Louis’ swollen lips to his own. 

Harry’s lips drifted over the skin of his jaw, teeth nipping lightly at the skin making Louis gasp and clutch at Harry’s shoulders. The younger sucked on the skin covering Louis’ pulse, his sweet spot, eliciting a broken sound. 

“Did you wear your pretty skirt for me, baby? You knew it was my favourite, didn’t you?” 

Louis’ whine evidently wasn’t enough of an answer as Harry squeezed his thigh in warning and chuckled darkly, “Words, darling.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, hips attempting to push forward into Harry’s as lips pressed hotly against his neck, teeth scraping the skin, “For you. Hadn’t been pretty in ages, missed it.”

Harry was smiling into his neck, nipping at the curve where his shoulder met his neck, “Look so pretty, baby, always do. Are you gonna let me take care of you?” 

The  _ ‘one last time’  _ echoed in the air, but Louis desperately ignored it, nodding frantically, “Yes, god, please.”

Hands hooked around the back of his thighs and lifted him up, pressing him further into the wall as Harry reclaimed his lips. Louis’ skirt was hiked up to his hips, hands brushing across his lace covered arse. 

Hips pressed into his and Louis moaned into the kiss when he felt Harry’s cock press into his own, “Fuck, baby,” Harry gasped in between tugs at Louis’ bottom lip with his teeth, “do you feel what you do to me?”

The possessive fire that Louis had suppressed for two weeks sparked at the words and Louis tugged at Harry’s hair with an impatient whine as he rutted down against the taller boy, “Only me.”

“Only you,” Harry placated, his hands groping at the curve of Louis’ arse before he was silencing Louis’ next words with a firm kiss, licking into his mouth slowly. 

They kissed there, against the wall, far too long for two people that were supposed to be having breakup sex. The worst part, Louis’ whole being was thrumming with the idea of being with Harry and not with goodbye. He was whimpering into Harry’s mouth, “Bedroom,” he tugged at Harry’s shirt, “now, Harry.”

Harry tutted softly, biting at Louis’ jaw and smirking at the gasp he received, “Remember who’s in charge here, baby. News flash,” he rolled his hips harshly, Louis’ eyes fluttering closed at the friction, “It’s not you.”

Nonetheless, Harry set Louis down, the hand cupping the back of his neck the only thing keeping Louis’ knees from buckling. Harry’s lips brushed the shell of his ear and Louis leaned into the touch, “Be a good boy for me and walk nice and slow with me, then I’ll give you what you want.”

Louis whined in disagreement, his eyes pleading up at Harry, but his boy-his  _ ex _ just shook his head with a stern look. The pace Harry set, his hand warm and guiding on the back of Louis’ neck, was like molasses and Louis was drowning in how slow it was. 

Finally, when they got to the bedroom, Louis felt tears prick his eyes when he found the picture of him and Harry kissing on New Year’s Eve two years ago, Louis’ hands had covered Harry’s ears so the fireworks wouldn’t scare him, in the same place on the nightstand.

He just had to kiss Harry again, hands grabbing at the silk shirt and fumbling with the buttons while Harry’s hand remained on the back of his neck, casually possessive. 

“So greedy,” Harry mumbled against his lips, hands gripping the bottom of Louis’ jumper tugging up, breaking their kiss. The lack of Harry’s lips on his own had a pout tugging at his lips but then Louis was shirtless and Harry’s teeth were brushing over Louis’ nipple. Louis moaned, the back of his knees hitting the edge of the bed and he fell back onto it easily, tugging Harry on top of him. He hitched his leg around Harry’s hip, moaning when the younger boy grinded against him lazily, lips finally latching to the sensitive bud. Louis squirmed against him, all too hot and needy for the pace Harry was going. 

“More,” he gasped, hips canting up as he reached up and finally pushed the shirt off Harry’s shoulder, fingers pressing into Harry’s skin appreciatively as they ran over the smooth ridges of his chest and went for the button of Harry’s skinnies. 

Harry bit down on his nipple in warning as he knocked Louis’ hands away, ignoring Louis’ squeak, “Patience, baby, or you won’t get anything.”

It was a plain fucking lie and they both knew it, but it didn’t stop Louis from submitting as one of Harry’s hands pinned his wrists above his head, silently telling Louis to leave them there. Louis was hazy with the effect of the coil tightening in his stomach, arching up sweetly into every touch offered to him by the taller boy. 

“Want me to fuck you in your pretty skirt?” 

Harry was palming him through his panties, fingers teasing the waistband, and Louis felt so good he barely remembered how to breathe, think, or say anything other than  _ HarryHarryHarry.  _ Still above his head, Louis’ fingers curled into the sheets, toes curling when the lace was tugged down his legs and a hand circled his leaking prick. 

Louis nodded, head thrashing when Harry thumbed over his slit, cooing softly, “Already so wet for me, baby. So sweet and needy, bet you’d let me fuck you dry if I wanted. Always do what I ask.”

“Good,” Louis breathed, words slurring, “m’good.” 

“That’s right, baby, my good boy, aren’t you?” Fingers pressed against Louis’ lips, “Get these nice and wet for me, love.”

Eager, Louis wrapped his lips around the tips of Harry’s fingers, tongue tracing the pads lightly before he sucked them down, lips brushing across the metal of Harry’s rings. Louis enjoyed it, suckling them soft and slow, just like he would if he had a mouthful of cock. When Harry decided he was satisfied, he pushed his fingers further in, choking Louis for a second too short before pulling his fingers back, pinching Louis' thigh when he chased them with a needy whine, “That’s enough, doll.”

Louis watched hungrily as Harry shoved down his trousers and pants in one go, his cock bobbing against his stomach, hard and thick. Louis shoved himself up, mouth gaping like it was the first time he had seen it, hands reaching for it, licking his lips. 

He was denied with a slap to his hand, “No touching. Hands and knees, darling.”

Louis wanted to argue, to plead because this was the last time. This was the last time he would be able to touch Harry like that, but the frustrated tears didn’t come until he was on his hands and knees and Harry wasn’t touching him at all. 

“Haz,” he mumbled into the sheets, tears falling down and clogging his voice. Harry had always known what Louis meant when he got like this, all lost in his head and unable to do much more than whimper and plead, and it was no different now. 

“Shh, Lou, I’ve got you, babe,” A hand smoothed over his back, shifting the skirt up so the slightly damp fingers could drift down to tease his rim, “Want me to get lube or..”

“If you don’t get inside me, I’m gonna-”

Louis’ threat dissolved into a choked gasp as a finger caught on his rim and slid in until the cold of Harry’s ring sent a shiver racing down his spine. He pushed back into the feeling but then Harry’s other hand was stilling his hips, drawing a small sound of protest that caught in his throat when Harry’s finger brushed his prostate before pulling away. 

Louis knew Harry was doing it on purpose, working him slowly and avoiding that spot to turn Louis into a sobbing mess of frustration and need. 

“‘nother,” he slurred, falling to his forearms and arching his back as he stuffed his face into the sheets to muffle the embarrassing sounds he was making. 

Second finger dipped in teasingly and Louis bit his lip harshly when it joined the first, “Fuck, you’re so tight. Did you…”

The second question went unfinished, but Louis understood,  _ Did you sleep with anyone?  _ He could’ve. They broke up. He had been single. 

“No, couldn’t,” he stared over his shoulder to find Harry staring at him, relief flooding his features as he rubbed against Louis’ prostate eliciting a high moan from the boy with glossy eyes and bitten lips. 

“Couldn’t? You know that no one can take care of you, no one can  _ fuck _ you like I can, can they, baby?” 

Louis had words on the tip of his tongue, something snarky and clever, but they fell into something irrelevant when a third finger started stretching his rim, “Nono, just you.” 

The constant jabs to his prostate had his cock leaking against the fabric of his skirt, but when he tried to chase the slight friction Harry had stopped him with a short slap on his arse, “Patience. You’ll cum on my cock or you won’t cum at all, understand?”

He nodded into the sheets, tears wetting the fabric.

“Words,” Harry scolded, voice deep and rough against Louis’ fried senses. 

“Yes, I, oh fuck, I understand, Harry. Please, I'm ready. Please.”

The three fingers inside him twisted, shoving against his prostate before sliding out, leaving Louis clenching around nothing, eyes shut closed with a sob. The click of lube filled his ears and he sighed in relief when he felt Harry pressing lightly at his entrance. 

“I, Louis, are you sure you want this?”

The emotion in the words had Louis blinking slowly, Harry sounded sad, nervous, and unsure. He pushed himself up, turning his head to look Harry in the eyes. Louis kissed him, and fuck, it tasted nothing like the goodbye it should’ve been, but Harry kissed him back, nudging the skirt up and pushing past Louis’ rim. Louis gasped against Harry’s lips, hands frantic in trying to grip Harry’s biceps behind him to stay steady. 

“Feel so good around my cock, baby,” Harry mumbled, tugging at Louis’ ear with his teeth, relishing in the way his boy was trembling against him as he bottomed out, “Missed this. Missed-”

The words cut off when Louis guessed that Harry realized what he was about to say. Louis’ head fell back into Harry’s shoulder as the slow drag of Harry’s cock had his mind whiting out. He nibbled at Harry’s jawline, sucking at the skin as Harry continued the slow pace. 

“Faster,” Louis pressed the plea into Harry’s skin, “Please.”

“You don’t need faster, doll.” 

Louis whined, teeth still tugging at the golden skin, “Want you.”

Harry scoffed, “You have me, baby. Can’t you feel me?”

And Louis could, he could feel all of Harry and the realization washed over him, familiar and warm and tears clawed their way out of his eyes, clumping in his eyelashes. He nodded, “Haz, feel you.”

“See, lovey, you don’t need any faster,” Louis whined at Harry’s words, pouting against his neck, “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Louis nodded frantically. 

“But you say it’s not enough. Maybe I should stop, let you take care of yourself.”

“Nono, Haz, no, it’s enough. I’m sorry, please don’t stop. Please,” Louis cried, tears sliding across Harry’s skin, as he clenched down, anything to keepHarry inside of him, “Please.”

“You can cum like this, can’t you, baby?”

Louis found himself nodding eagerly because if Harry says he can, then he could, “Yeah, wanna cum.”

Harry bit into his shoulder and Louis jerked when the head of Harry’s cock rubbed against his prostate. “Know you wanna cum, little one. Gonna look so pretty when you do, dirtying your little skirt.”

Louis moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as the coil in his stomach tightened, “Fuck, please, so close, please, Haz.”

He reached down to fist his ignored erection, but Harry caught his wrist and pinned it to his chest. 

“You’ll cum from my cock,” Harry growled, hip canting into deeper strokes that directly hit Louis’ prostate. Gasping, Louis felt himself standing right at the edge, “Oh god, oh god.”

“There you go, baby. Let go, cum for me, gonna look the prettiest milking my cock, darling.”

Louis fell apart against Harry, spurting against the skirt as he went limp and pliant for Harry, who thrust up into him once, twice before groaning into Louis' hair and cumming. 

Louis was still fuzzy when Harry pulled out, whimpering a protest when a cold rag pressed at his sensitive hole and then wiped down Louis’ tummy, stripping him of the skirt in the process. 

Louis felt tears rush to his eyes when he realized that he shouldn’t be laying here, cuddled up to Harry’s chest. Harry thought this was goodbye, they were over and Louis should leave.  _ This was goodbye, Louis, get yourself together.  _

He clambered out of bed, avoiding Harry’s eyes and sliding on a pair of sweats he found in the closet and his jumper from earlier. He froze when Harry began to sing.

Harry had always had a habit of singing after sex, but Louis had thought it had been a  _ them  _ thing and not something that would occur after breakup sex. 

He was wrong.

“Unforgettable together, held the whole world in our hands. Unexplainable, a love that only we could understand, yeah. I know there's nothing I can do to change it, but is it something that can be negotiated?”

Tears fell down his cheeks and he turned to look at Harry, “I thought that was our last time. You loved me, is this not the goodbye you were expecting? This is best for you.”

Harry fisted at the sheets, looking up at Louis with his own tears shining in his eyes, “I know you’re saying you don’t want to hurt me. Well, maybe you should show a little mercy. The way you look I know you didn’t come to apologize.”

Louis laughed wetly, “You’re using my lyrics against me. Did you forget the whole chorus? You loved me-“

“I never wanted you to say goodbye,” Harry whispered, standing up and walking toward Louis who didn’t fight the approach, just letting the tears slide down his face, “Not two weeks ago, not right now. Baby, I, fuck, I know shouldn’t try to make you stay, but-”

Louis was stupid, but something warm was budding in his chest when Harry’s hand hovered over his cheek, eyes darting over his features. Harry’s face fell and he cleared his throat, looking ready to step back. Louis shook his head, catching Harry’s hand with hesitant fingers, “I don’t want to say goodbye,” he whispered. Harry stepped closer, head tilted down to press his forehead against Louis’ with a shaky smile. The older boy tangled his hands in Harry’s hair and kissed him, “I love you. I’m sorry I freaked out, I just…”

Harry kissed him again, cutting him off, “I love you so fucking much. I could never cheat on you, Lou,” Louis felt his heart thump painfully at the look on Harry’s face, “I’ll make sure Kendall understands that you're the only one that can have me.”

Louis laughed again, tears wetting the sound as he smiled into Harry’s kiss, “I’ll have you know, I’m not doing anything with those boxes. You’re moving me back in.”

“Anything you want, baby,” Harry mumbled before taking advantage of Louis’ parted mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. 

“Mmm,” Louis tugged on Harry’s curls just like he liked, “Fuck me?”

Harry appeared thoughtful, like he was gonna deny it, “Didn’t I just do that?”

Louis pouted and Harry just had to kiss him, “I’ll fuck you as many times as you want, baby,” he patted Louis’ bum, “Go start the shower and I’ll join you. Want you against the wall, nice and spread out, think you can do that?”

Louis nodded, going to scurry off to the bathroom, but Harry stopped him, “Be polite, give me a kiss, doll.”

Leaning up on his tiptoes, Louis puckered his lips and Harry kissed them with a mumbled, “Good boy, now hurry along.”

* * *

Harry made good on all of his promises that afternoon. He put away all of the boxes of clothes while Louis napped in one of his t-shirts. Then he texted Kendall to come over. 

Harry supposed he could’ve just talked to her, but then Louis was on his lap in the middle of their movie, whining and squirming around sweetly. He had promised Louis anything he wanted, so if she just happened to be at the door in time to hear Louis screaming Harry’s name from where the younger man had him bent over the couch, then was it really necessary? 

* * *

**_One Direction Releases Second Single Off Upcoming Album! Listen to Love You Goodbye on all Streaming Platforms!_ **


End file.
